User talk:CommanderCartoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Toy Story of Terror page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gray Catbird (talk) 21:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Toy_Story_1996_Video Hi. I have marked the Toy_Story_1996_Video page for deletion. There isn't any need for a separate page; the content can be added to the existing Toy Story Home Video page, as is done with many of the other home video pages. Please move the content over to that page, then I will delete the Toy_Story_1996_Video page. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Do NOT recreate the Toy Story 1996 Video page Do not recreate this page. I asked you to move the content to the existing Toy Story Home Video page - that is how the other home video pages have been done. Instead, you removed the Delete template I put on the page and added even more content. You are either not listening to me, or do not care. In either case, if you continue with this type of behavior it could lead to you being blocked from this wiki. Feel free to leave me comments here on your talk page. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 01:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) 2000 Teens Productions??? What is this category? There is no such thing. Please do not create these types of categories, it causes the admins a lot of work to go back and clean up your changes. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 13:02, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Your edits to Buzz Lightyear (1) Buzz is not a protagonist of the first Toy Story movie; only Woody fills that slot. And by the way, "protagonist" means "main character", so adding another "main" is superfluous if not idiotic. (2) By the rules for sorting English-language names, "Buzz Lightyear" is supposed to be sorted under L, and the defaultsort tag indeed assures this. Adding a spurious "B" parameter to each category tag is not only needlessly long-winded, it is also wrong as it breaks the sorting by causing the page to be sorted under B. Kindly be more careful with future edits. — RobertATfm (talk) 19:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Categories We have this issue quite often with new contributors. Hopefully you've noticed you are putting pages into new categories, and that these changes are getting un-doned. It is very rare we allow new categories. Why do we need a category for characters voiced by Joe Ranft when I can go to Joe's page and see the list there? I'd like to ask that you stop creating categories without first asking one of the site admins - we are ending up reverting a lot of your work which takes a lot of time. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 03:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :You continue to make inappropriate edits regarding categories. Sulley was NOT in Brave. There was a carving of Sulley, which was an in-joke added by the animators. That in no way equates to being in the film. :I have warned you on a number of occasions that your edits are causing us a lot of extra work. This will be your last warning. If you continue making these types of edits you will be blocked. --Jeff (talk) 16:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you for a week. I have asked you nicely to not create categories without first asking an admin, and you continue to do so. This leads to too much work for us as we have to clean up after you so I have no choice but to block you. You have edit capabilities on your talk page if you see a need to explain why you continue to do this. In a week the block will be lifted, but I'll tell you now, if your actions do not change you will be blocked for a much longer period of time. --Jeff (talk) 02:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC) About Page Layout Hello. Please stop removing the layout and formatting of pages as you have done here or here. Links, images and templates are important; they link a page to the rest of the wiki and make things more clear. Removing them greatly harms the presentation of a page. Thanks. Gray Catbird (talk) 02:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :You've done it again with Lotso's page, in spite of my last message. Can't you see something is wrong ? I can't believe you would think the page looks better like that, without any spaces, links or images, it obviously doesn't. Could it be you are experiencing any editing problems ? Maybe something you do is accidentally removing the format? Anyways, please ensure to not do this again, it is essentially vandalism. Thanks. --Gray Catbird (talk) 20:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Look. I just think Lotso's Backstory should be in his TS3 section. :::You're completely missing the point. It's fine to edit a page, but it's not acceptable to remove all the existing formatting. When you're finished making an edit, please use the "Review" button to make sure your changes look correct. If they don't, then do not publish your changes. Instead, ask of of the admins for assistance. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 00:53, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::That is how i'll role on my comupter animated movie wiki. Blocked We have had so many issues with antagonists, deuteragonists, tritagonists and the like. Why do you think having categories would make that situation any better? I had to block you to stop you from continuing to make these changes. I started to roll some of them back, but you've already modified so many pages. So here's the deal: I'll lift the block after you tell me you'll go back and revert all your category changes. You have write permissions on your talk page, so let me know here that you'll do that. If you don't respond, I'll assume that means you aren't interested in reverting these changes, so the block will not be lifted. This also goes for the Opening Characters category. Also, I reverted your change to Mor'du: putting in comments like "the only" leads to a lot of maintenance and out-of-date pages. Plus, it's not really necessary. Looking forward to your response. --Jeff (talk) 01:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC)